


【润旭】妃子凶猛，尊上难为7

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】妃子凶猛，尊上难为7

第7章   
门内热浪灼人，触目所及皆是火焰。  
旭凤坐在法阵内，双目紧闭，抱元守一。  
天帝捏一个法诀让水汽裹住自身以免被涅槃时迸发出的业火伤到。  
空气中爆出哔啵声，声音虽然极其轻微，可是随之而来的高温让天帝都忍不住皱起了眉头。  
业火分九九八十一类，现在旭凤身边的业火已经进到了最后一层。从浓烈转为浅淡，从艳红转为纯白，那是通透璀璨的琉璃净火。  
天帝往后退了一步，涅槃已到最后一刻，这时候的凤凰最脆弱警觉性也最高。  
只听轰隆一声，一团耀眼夺目的光团在法阵中央炸开。天帝挥袖一挡，双眸仅是被那光芒刺进稍许就这般疼痛不堪，两行清泪顺着脸颊缓缓流下。  
他来不及擦去那泪便眯起双眼去看旭凤。  
随着一声清啼，一只华美无伦的神鸟从烈焰中腾空而起，双翅挥扇间火光点点，焰舌在空中起舞。  
他痴迷凝望，仿佛着了魔般连目光也移转不得。  
凤凰长长的尾羽在空中划出星光，凤目流转，光彩四溢。  
涅槃之后果然功力大涨，天帝被他不经意流露出来的威压逼得往后退了一步，就是这一步引起了凤凰警觉。  
他利啸一声，拍起一团火焰朝天帝击去。  
凤凰真身释放出的火焰比平时灼热十倍，连大罗金仙的内丹都能焚毁，而且这时的凤凰纯白如纸，已经完完全全记不得天帝，这一击毫不留情。  
天帝也只能挥起十成灵力去挡。  
两股大力撞击在一起，水火不容白烟蒸腾。  
就在这片迷蒙水汽中空间忽然扭曲起来，竟如海市蜃楼般现出另一处的景象。  
山清水秀，草地葱郁，一弯溪水，几间草屋。  
天帝心念一转已经想明白其中道理，他且战且退，缓缓收力。  
他这边灵力一减，那幅景象也渐渐变得模糊了。  
涅槃已尽尾声，滔天大火骤然一收，紧接着被迅速吸走，须臾之间完全隐没在呼啸的空气中，仿佛什么都没有发生过。  
大殿之中只剩下一团火焰，近似于白，焰尾发出幽幽蓝光。  
火焰之中的身影不断扭曲，拉长。最后轰的一声，焰火消散。凤凰消失了，取而代之的是一个全身赤裸的男子。  
他的皮肤上还残留着片片金羽，那耀目金色刻在奶白的肌肤上，有一种妖异的美感。  
就是此时！  
天帝小心屏住呼吸，放轻步子慢慢走近。  
凤凰涅槃如同新生，会像雏鸟般亲近信任第一眼见到的人。更重要的是……涅槃之后的一个时辰内凤凰极其虚弱，非常容易逼出神魂与他灵修。  
而他们这样的大能者想要孕育子嗣，身体结合与神魂结合缺一不可。  
这也是为何他们与旭凤欢好多年却没有身孕的原因。  
此时，天时地利人和样样齐备。  
天帝嘴角勾起，垂眸看向趴在地上的男子。  
触手可及。  
旭凤睁开了眼，那双眼纯真无垢宛如孩童。在一瞬间的迷茫之后，他直直凝视前方。  
天帝暗叫不好，顺着他的目光看去，只见蜃楼中不知何时出现了一名白衣少年。  
那少年约莫十六七岁，散发赤足，天真娇憨，正是那日旭凤路见不平出手相救之人。  
旭凤目中浮起爱慕，然后朝他伸出了手。  
该死！  
天帝立刻挥出一团灵力打散蜃楼，水汽散去之后，殿中只剩他们二人。  
旭凤彻底清醒过来，怒斥天帝，“你为何会在此？”  
天帝心中恨得吐血，筹谋了这么久竟然为他人做了嫁衣。既得不到旭凤的第一眼，若再不能让旭凤怀上他的子嗣，他必会鲜血狂喷而亡。  
“我在此是为了伺候尊上啊！”  
“你……”旭凤撑起手肘想要爬起，但他现在的身体太虚弱了，刚起身一半就跌了下去，这一跌就跌在了天帝怀中。  
“尊上莫慌，臣一定会伺候得妥妥帖帖，让您欲仙欲死。”  
按理说旭凤对天帝应该是很信任的，两人之间也早就不知道恩爱缠绵了多少次。但今日也不知为何，一被天帝碰触就忍不住抗拒，脑海中总是忍不住浮现另一个更纤弱稚嫩的身影。  
“放手，别碰……别……”旭凤被天帝压在身下，推拒的双手也被扣在了耳侧。  
他十分熟悉这个姿势，接下来天帝就会长驱直入，在他体内大肆攻伐。  
但是他不愿。  
右腿一蹬把天帝踹开，刚跑开几步就跌在地上。  
身后的脚步声很近，不疾不徐，如捕猎者在逗弄无处可逃的猎物。  
他慌不择路，四足着地往前爬动。  
云砖上刻下的法阵线条十分粗粝，他每爬动一下便会印入他的肌肤。  
忽然他爬不动了，天帝一脚踩上他的小腿，将他如小虫般钉在地上。  
“你是妃子，你敢以下犯上？”旭凤色厉内荏，刚扬起脖子就被天帝摁住后颈压趴在地上。  
长期征战的身体健壮美丽，皮肤紧致，肌肉结实，随着挣扎起伏流动。诱人、魅惑，像魔咒一样勾引出人心底最残忍的欲念。  
想撕裂，想摧毁，将强者从云端上拉下来，让他在自己身下哭泣。  
饱满挺翘的臀瓣在温热的空气中颤抖，天帝一手抚上，五指罩住用力抓揉。  
旭凤发出一声闷哼，侧头狠狠瞪着他。  
那眼中的杀气，愤怒，屈辱让天帝莫名兴奋起来。  
就是这样，再愤怒一点，再挣扎得用力一点，因为不管怎么挣扎都逃不脱掌控，最后只能虚弱又无助的在他身下辗转呻吟。  
肉浪在指缝间反复溢出，隐约露出隐藏在双臀缝隙中的小孔。  
那里已经迫不及待的张合起来，挤出些许晶莹的甘露。  
旭凤的咒骂变了调，他也意识到了这一点，改而紧紧咬住下唇。  
雪白的牙尖压入红唇，被压入的那点泛白，而周遭则是极致的红。  
天帝盯住他的眼睛，笑着从身后覆了上来。  
柔软的衣衫擦过敏感的肌肤激起战栗，旭凤瑟缩着想要逃开，下巴却被天帝捏住。  
先是舌尖舔过，温柔轻缓，如暴风雨前缓缓流动的云霞。  
空气中全是粗重的喘息，欲望，旭凤从天帝的眼中读懂了这个词。  
扭打，挣扎，金羽在赤裸的肌肤上若隐若现，犹如神祇跌落泥泞。  
不知触动了哪根弦，天帝的舌终于得以长驱直入。  
炙热的吻从口腔席卷全身，旭凤的呻吟断断续续，似悲鸣又似在哭泣。晶莹的唾液从嘴角流下，顺着颈脖滑落胸膛。  
他双腿拼命踢蹬，大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤与天帝身上柔软的布料互相摩挲。他赤身裸体，而天帝仍然衣冠楚楚。  
这种屈辱的倒错感在身体里掀起一股禁忌的情潮，胯间阳具慢慢抬起，顶端已经湿润。  
天帝还在吻着他，哪怕他已经不能呼吸。  
“呜……放……”无论他将头转向何处，天帝总能准确无误的追上来，咬住他的嘴，勾出他的呻吟。  
这是游戏，逼迫他臣服的该死的游戏。  
就在他晕眩的刹那，天帝终于放开了他。  
他躺在地上虚弱的喘气，眼中全是泪光。  
天帝笔直的跪坐在他双腿间，居高临下，掌控生死。  
修长的手指绕过系扣缓缓拉开。  
衣衫顺着肩膀柔柔滑下，露出了总是被衣衫遮掩的纤长优美的身躯。  
精壮的胸膛，挺拔的肩膀，窄而有力的腰身，虽然有着容易令人错认的白皙肤色，但旭凤深深知道在这副身躯里蕴藏着这样狂乱的力道。  
脸上不禁浮现出惧怕的表情，他深深抗拒着天帝，如果可能，他宁愿是方才那个少年。  
天帝锐利的捕获了他的犹豫，俯下身，盯着他的眼，“别想逃，你是我的，是我一个人的。”  
旭凤被他的气势震住，四目相对，没有任何言语也没有任何动作。  
沉默顷刻就被打破。  
天帝握住他的腰一转，眨眼间他已经趴在了地上。  
“怎……”一句话未完，粗暴的力道扯开了他的下肢，一掌打在他高高翘起的臀上。  
“今夜臣会好好伺候尊上，直到您怀上我的子嗣。”  



End file.
